Poisoned with Love
by TheWordsmithWolf
Summary: Hey not much to say here. I've been working on this for a while. But hey I do prose not summaries. Disclaimer: This story was inspired by KseniaLynn's lovely story "Adventure of Love" I did not steal the idea, she and I have talked about it. Have a lovely day


Fionna the human was bored. Her cat-sister Cake was too busy as of late, because she and Lord Monochromicorn were taking care of their newborn kittens for Cake to be able to go on adventures with her sister. Fionna hasn't even hardly seen her sister since the kittens had been born.

It wasn't to say that Fionna had been completely idle, Princes were still being captured by the Ice Queen, there were still innocent people getting themselves into trouble, and epic jam sessions with her best bud Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

Wait, that was it, Marshall Lee! Fionna jumped up off of the wooden couch and went to retrieve her favorite sword from the pantry, where she had left it while trying to kill this thing that must have grown from stuff at the back of the cupboard space.

Fionna ran out of the Tree Fort and began on her way to the lair of the Vampire King.

The day was bright and sunny, and as the adventurer arrived at the cave where the Vampire King had built his home. When she reached his front door she knocked loudly. She began bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for her vampire friend to get off his lazy buns.

Hearing shuffling within the blonde adventurer's bouncing increased tempo. She had an adventure in mind, one of a shadowy hidden treasure, one put there long long ago by a mysterious person in a forbidden dungeon. Exciting, right?

The door creaked open to reveal a sleepy Vampire King wearing a tank top and athletic shorts. His zombie cat Schwabelle twined around his legs and meowed up at her master.

"Marsh, there's this dungeon with a secret treasure and it's really cool wanna go?" She blurted as he blinked back at her. Her excitement bubbling at the top, nearly overflowing.

"Glob Fifi couldn't you have waited to wake me up till it wasn't noon?" Marshall Lee drawled with a grin, "But sure homegirl, I'll go with ya. It's not like I've got anything better to do tonight, but we gotta wait till night time kay Fi?" Marshall said with a chuckle.

The adventurer sighed and replied "Fiiiiine." And as the vampire moved aside,welcoming the blonde in, she ran in and mistakenly jumps onto his evil couch. "Marsh, you need to get that thing replaced!" She yelped.

The Vampire King just laughs and floats toward the hatch leading up to his bedroom in the attic. "It's not like I use it Fi." Marshall Lee replied with a grin.

The blonde adventurer grumbles something about stupid vampires as she rolls onto the floor and lays there spread-eagle on her back. She hears rustling as the vampire returns to bed until darkness falls. Slowly Fionna falls asleep out of boredom, even if she's laying on the floor.

Fionna the human wakes to feel someone poking her in the face.

Of course it's a certain Vampire King, he had been watching her sleep (what is this, Twilight? ) while he sucked the color out of some strawberries, she was so cute when she slept. She was laying on her back as she snored softly, though the fringe of blonde hair that always hung out of her hat had moved into her face.

Floating over her Marshall Lee dropped a few inches in the air, now mere inches from Fionna's face. He could kiss her right now, she was his bunny after all. He loved her more than anything, he would never say that to her of course. How could someone so perfect and so good love someone like him. He was evil and cruel to her good and kind.

She was beautiful and strong. He loved everything about her and nothing could ever change that, not even the harsh and heavy paths of time.

Of course he could never tell her that. If she rejected him, he didn't really want to think about it.

He might be cold hearted and cruel, but when it came to a certain human he was weak. She made him feel alive again, she made him feel whole. She didn't see him as completely evil, just somebody whose moral compass is a little broken. Fionna could see the good in everyone. And she chose to see the good in him. The Vampire King of all the beings in Aaa.

He couldn't bear the thought of life without her.

But instead of kissing her he decided to hang upside down in the air and poke her face. "Fi, Fi wake up. The sun set like half an hour ago. Fionna. Fioooooonnaaaaaaa" the Vampire King sang as he poked her cheeks.

"Mar shtop" (ha ha Marshtomp) Fionna slurred sleepily, "leame 'lone" she continued to lazily swat at his hand.

"No can do Fio, it was your idea. " Marshall replied stopping his incessant poking as the human woke up from her much deserved nap.

With a yawn Fionna got up to grab her sword,which she had thrown onto the sinister red couch. "Well c'mon paste-face, let's go and get some forbidden treasure"

As the pair followed a map from which the adventurer had learned of the dungeon, which had been folded 'tween the pages of an ancient book that was falling apart at the spine, they chattered idly about things like why the moon rose when it did or the logic of how the Vampire King floated. Their destination rather snuck up on them when the young adventurer fell into a deep hole. Well slid would be a better term as it was more a tunnel than a hole.

"Fi?" The vampire called down to his companion.

"I'm good Marsh! I think this is it!" The human shouted up the opening from which she had fallen, landing rather catlike on her feet.

With a nonchalant shrug Marshall Lee zipped through the air into the hole after her. After a sloping descent of 15 feet the Vampire King's keen eyes were met with a dimly glimmering atrium. The walls and ceiling of the cavernous space were covered and bedecked in numerous crystals and gemstones. Clusters of amethyst and quartz sprouted from the walls, while if you looked closely you could see the shine of raw gems lining the bedrock. Marshall Lee whistled with wonder at the sight, never in all his years having seen such a place.

"Whatcha whistling at Mar?" Fionna asks, being completely in the dark due to her human eyes being unable to pierce the inky dark that hides the glittering gems from her gaze.

"Oh yeah, you probably can't see them." Marshall Lee says as he digs around in the bag he brought, upon finding the flashlight he had thrown in, he turned it on and shone it around the room. The beam of light caused the glittering hoard of jewels to gleam and shine. The sight drew a gasp of wonder from the young adventurer.

"Wow Marsh, this is really beautiful, it's like a great big geode thing." Fionna said quietly, her eyes wide.

Marshall chuckled and nodded. "C'mon bunny let's go find this treasure. " he nudged the adventurer out of her stupor as he floated towards the wide cave opening near the other side of the atrium.

The pair went through the dungeon rooms, dispatching foe after foe. From overgrown insects to huge carnivorous plants to large monsters with ugly orifices oozing green slime, the duo prevailed far and in the depths of the dungeon they reached the final room.

Sleeping within the dark chamber there lay an ogre with two heads and two eyes between them, horns sprouted from the foreheads of the creature. It woke as soon as the two stepped into the room. With a roar it stood, and Fionna in response tightened her grip on the glowing sword she held.

The sword, a gift from the Vampire King, was an odd if beautiful sight. Down one side of the blade the metal was a dark Nighto'spherean iron that looked evil and cruel, while the other side of the razor sharp sword was a strange steel that was bright red in color, which between the two of us the King of Vampires had used his own blood to color and strengthen the metal giving it a rather demonic strength. The hilt was made of a bright silver metal that the Vampire King claimed was an ultra rare metal made from a fallen star. On the pommel was a large ruby cabochon that had a six point star, this star ruby had supposedly been from an ancient Abadeer family heirloom. And the entire weapon glowed an with an eerie blue light if it's appearance wasn't strange enough.

Marshall Lee grinned as he readied his musical weapon, when suddenly the beast charged with another ferocious roar.

It held a crudely hewn club made of a large bough of what could have been oak. And this it brandished violently as it awkwardly ran at Fionna. She hurried to the side quickly as she dodged the beast, and she raised her glowing blade and ran quickly then jumped high in attempt to jump on it's back. As she landed in between the ogre's shoulder blades, she sank her sword into it's back till it hit the cross guard. The ogre bellowed in fury and pain as it twisted and turned trying to swipe the offending human from it's back. Catching the opportunity Marshall Lee flew at the ogre and swung his axe in a downward arc and clove it's head in two. As the light faded from it's small beady eyes it swayed on it's feet and toppled forward further driving the axe into it's skull.

Having held onto her sword throughout that ordeal Fionna ripped her sword from the ogre's back and jumped down from the corpse to the cavern floor. With a wide toothy grin Fionna wiped her blade clean of the blood and gore that remained there. "Marsh that was great!" She exclaimed.

The vampire grinned and replied "You bet Fi, now where's that treasure at yo." He stopped to tear the axe head of his guitar from the skull of the ogre.

"Uhh usually there's a chest or somethin' after you beat the boss. Like I dunno Mar." The adventurer replied scratching the back of her head. She and the King of Night looked around the chamber for a chest or anything that remotely resembled a secret hidden treasure.

And suddenly the Vampire King spotted a dull glittering from one of the corners of the room, and nestled in a small pile of bones and scraps of fur and hide. Floating lazily to the corner Marshall Lee dug around in the bones until he uncovered a small bottle of an oddly glowing, light lavender colored liquid. "Hey Fi c'mere an' lookit this," Marshall Lee said picking it up and holding it by the neck. "I think it's a potion of some sort." He remarked as Fionna reached him.

"Oooh I wonder what it does," she added as she peered at the scuffed glass of the bottle.

"Welp only one way to find out" Marshall replied as he popped the cork out and downed about half of the glowing liquid. Recorking the bottle he looked up and blinked for a few moments before swaying on his feet. "Whoa head rush," he exclaimed, reaching out an arm to steady himself and Fionna grabbed ahold of his shoulder in an attempt to keep him from falling on his face.

"Marsh, you ok buddy?" Fionna asked as she shook him slightly.

"Head hurts," he replied through clenched teeth, "really really dizzy. Gonna be sick. " he muttered, his voice strained. With a dazed and starstruck look on his face the vampire looked up into the worried visage of his human companion. And at the first glance of the girl his pain and ill feelings washed away leaving a warm feeling fluttering in his chest near his unbeating heart. "Hey Fi?" He asked wistfully reaching for the fringe of hair hanging from her hat. "When didja get so pretty? I mean you were pretty before but now it's so much more noticeable. " he said quietly, before his eyes rolled back and he promptly passed out.


End file.
